Sarah's Just Reward
by kmr2009
Summary: Sarah saved Carina in Pakistan and wants to be rewarded. Femslash


Author's Note: This is my first time posting a story here. I originally wrote this for the Chuck Kink Meme. It was one of the first fan fiction that I've ever written. I've wrote a coupe of more there. That I might post over here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Just doing naughty things with a couple of the Ladies

Stupid bitch! She never follows instructions. It was a simple mission. All they had to do was intercept the stolen intel that was being sent to a warlord. It was a one day mission at most. Instead Carina had decided just getting the intel wasn't enough, she wanted to take down enemy agent delivering the intel. Sarah tried to explain that the CIA wanted to keep the agent out in the field where they could keep an eye on him in hopes of him leading them back to the leak.

The problem was Carina wanted to capture the agent and try to force the information out of him. She wanted to get all the glory. Of course, she didn't take into account that the agent had back up and she ended up being captured. Sarah had to go in guns a blazing to save Carina. It wasn't pretty. She had to kill a lot of guys. She still hated that part of being a spy. Graham had told her after her red test that it would get easier. He was right. Of course, the problem now was getting out of Pakistan. Instead of just going straight to the designated pick up point where they had a private jet waiting, they had to take a longer path to make sure they weren't follow. If they were, they needed to make sure they could lose them without giving away their destination. A one hour trip ended up being a day and a half.

After all of that, Sarah watches as Carina flirts with the pilot in the cockpit without a care in the world. Of course the pilot loves the attention. His eyes roving over her cleavage prominently displayed in her tight button shirt that Carina of course barely buttons up halfway. She watches as his gaze travels from her ankles all the way up her legs to her even tighter skirt that looks more like a belt. Not that she was paying close attention to what Carina was wearing. After a little bit of laughter and some light caresses of the pilot's cheek, she comes back in the passenger cabin sauntering in with a huge smile on her face. She notices Sarah's expression and becomes more serious. She sits down on the couch appraising the woman pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Why so glum?" Sarah gave a withering stare Carina's direction. "Don't tell me you're still upset about the mission? We got out of there without being hurt."

"My problem is there should never been a chance of being hurt. All you had to do was follow instructions. Instead you almost got us both killed and now you act like it was nothing. You just move on without a care in the world. Hell, you are practically ready to climb into the pilot's lap."

"Oh that is just little harmless flirting. All though if he agrees to that free ride to Paris I might have to rethink it." Sarah bristles at Carina's comment. "Oh what's the problem? Is the frat boy not giving it to you enough?"

"Don't bring Bryce into this. This is about you going off mission. I had to save your ass and you act like it's no big deal. You're not even sorry"

"Is that it? I didn't beg for your forgiveness. What do you want Sarah? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? Do you want me to kiss your feet too?" Carina said this in a mocking tone while clasping her hands like she was praying.

Sarah was seeing red. The bitch. Sarah without even thinking about it strode over to Carina and pulled her up. She moved her hands from Carina's arms to her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her hands went to the back of Carina head and pulled her away by her hair.

"Yes that's exactly what I want."Carina was so stunned by this turn of events that she didn't even put up a fight when Sarah turned her around. Sarah didn't know what possessed her as she reached around and grabbed Carina's breasts through her shirt. Before she could think about it, Sarah ripped open Carina's shirt. Buttons flew every where. She pushed the shirt off Carina's body and started to grope her breasts again. Sarah tilted her head to whisper into Carina's ear. "Oh I want you to kiss my feet and then you're going to eat my pussy till I can't stand for a week. You owe me! I saved your ass back there and now your ass is mine. Speaking of which..."

Sarah bent Carina over the couch and hiked Carina's skirt over her ass. Of course, she would go commando. Sarah got down on her knees behind Carina for a closer view. Sarah's senses were filled by Carina's scent as she saw the DEA agent was clearly aroused. Normally she might have been nervous but her anger caused her to dive in. She drove her tongue into Carina's pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Carina let loose a scream that she was sure would be heard in the cockpit. Sarah didn't care who heard especially that pilot. She wanted him to hear and know that Carina belonged to her. She continued to lick and suck Carina's pussy. "So good. Keep going baby I'm so close."

Sarah started to jackhammer her tongue in and out of Carina's pussy while she brought up a couple of fingers to gather some of Carina's juices. After she gathered a sufficient amount she brought the fingers up to Carina's other hole. Without any preparations, Sarah pushed her fingers into Carina's ass.

"Oh god! I going to cum... Sarah!" Carina came harder than she could ever remember. Amazingly she felt her body beginning to climb towards another climax. Carina begins to push herself back to drive Sarah's fingers and tongue deeper into her. She moves faster and faster till she is hit by another earth shattering orgasm. "Fuuuuck!"

Sarah slows down her movements as Carina slumps face first onto the couch. She continues to lick Carina's pussy till she has gotten every last bit of cum. She sat back and admired her work. Carina was slumped over the couch half naked with her face down and her ass in the air. Sarah stood up and started to strip out of her clothes. Once completely naked, she dragged the very docile Carina off the couch and onto her knees. Carina still half dazed from her orgasms looked up at Sarah's face that glistened with her juices as Sarah spoke.

"I believe there is still the little matter of you kissing my feet."


End file.
